logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Rede Globo/Other
1966-1974 Rede_Globo_canal_4_1966.jpg|The Rede Globo 4. A-histria-da-identidade-visual-da-rede-globo-24-728.png|The Rede Globo 5. GLOBO1960.png|The Old Slogan rede globo.png|First coloured ident (1972). Vinheta Globo 1969|1969 ID 1974-1976 1972 globinhos.jpg Vinheta Globo 1972|1972 ID 1976-1980 2h2-antigo.png|Monochromatic version Globo TV logo.svg.png|Monochromatic version (alternate) globo1978 5.PNG File:RedeGlobo1976.png Rede Globo Logo.jpg Vinheta Globo 1976|1976 ID 1980-1983 5.jpg|One of the variations used on screen. Rede Globo 1981.png globo1978.PNG globo1978 2.PNG globo1978 6.PNG Rede Globo 1982.png GLOBO1983.png Marcadagua1982.png|On-screen bug (only live, 1982-1989) Vinheta Globo 1980|1981 ID 1983-1986 Globo1978 3.PNG|Other variation of the logo on screen. Nice try.JPG Rede Globo 1983 1.png Rede Globo 1983 2.png Globo 1984.jpg Rede globo logo 1983.png Rede Globo (1985).png|“The country's #1 media outlet” logo (1985) 1986-1992 Blue and yellow rede globo 1.jpg|Blue and yellow version of the logo. Blue yellow rede globo 6.png Blue yellow rede globo 2.png Globo logo 1986-87.png Shot0208.png Rede Globo 1987.png Globo logo 1987-89.png Shot0206.png Globo 87.jpg Globo 88.jpg Shot0207.png FVDFDFSDFS.jpg Globo 1988.jpg Shot0209.png Globo 1988 1989.jpg Shot0210.png Globo 1989.jpg Blue yellow rede globo 3.png Shot0034.png Globo logo 1989.png Vinheta rede globo 1989.jpg Rede Globo logo PLIM PLIM 1988.jpg Marcadagua1988.png|On-screen bug (only live, 1988-1992) Globo logo 1991.png Rede Globo - Vinheta (1991).jpg Rede_Globo - Vinheta Pós Chamadas (1991-1992).jpg Globo 1991.jpg Globo janeiro a abril 1992.jpg Vinheta Globo 1986|Short Aired 1986 ID Rede Globo - Vinheta 1987 (1)|1986 ID Vinheta Rede Globo 1988 - No ar, mais um campeão de audiência|1988 ID Vinheta Globo 1991|Short Aired 1991 ID Vinheta Rede Globo 1991|1991 ID 1992-1995 Globo1992.jpg Globo 1992-1993.jpg Globo 1993.jpg Globo 1993 2.jpg Globo 1994.png Globo 1995.jpg Marcadagua1992.png|On-screen bug (Live broadcasts, exclusive news and sports broadcasts, used between 1992 and 1998) REDEGLOBOVIVO1994.png Vinheta Globo 1992|1992 ID Vinheta Interprogramas - Rede Globo (1993)|1993 ID 1996-2000 Globo 1996 on screen.png|On-screen logo Globo 1996 1.jpg Globo 96.jpg Globo 1996.jpg Rede Globo 1996 2.jpg Globo 97.jpg Globo 1997.jpg Globo 1998 versão 1.jpg|Version #1 Rede Globo 1998 versão 2.jpg|Version #2 REDE GOLOBO 1998.png GLOBO1998.png|Variation of Brazilian Flag Globo '99.jpg Globo 1999 1.jpg Globo 1999 alternativa.png|Alternate Logo Globo 1999-2000.jpg Globo 1999 2000.jpg Globo 1999.png Globo 2000.jpg Globo GC Promos Wednesday 1997.jpg|GC promos version (Wednesday) (1997-2000) Marcadagua1998.png|On-screen bug version A (1998-1999) Rpn9.jpg|On-Screen Bug (Live) (1998-2001) Marcadagua1999.png|On-screen bug version B (1999-2002) Globo Saturday 1999.jpg|Promos version (1999) (Saturday) (Zorra Total and Supercine) Globo January 1999.jpg|Promos version (1998-1999) (January, Everything new on the Globo) Globo Promos Sunday 1999-2000.jpg|Promos version (1999-2000) (Sunday) Vinheta Globo 1996|1996 ID Vinheta Interprogramas Rede Globo (06 02 1998)|1997 ID Vinheta pós-chamadas TV Globo (1998-1999)|1998 ID (Promos) Rede Globo - Vinheta 1999|1999 ID 2000-2004 Globo '02.jpg Globo Promos Friday 2000.jpg|Promos version (2000) (Friday) Globo Promos Thursday 2000-2001.png|Promos version (2000-2001) (Thursday) 2000 ate 2002.jpg|Variation used between 2000 and 2003. Launched with the graphics package "Globo Glass". Hd 2000 a 2004.jpg|HD version of the logo, used between 2000 to 2004. Sao paulo 2001.jpg|"São Paulo: Version #1" (2000-2003) Globo Promos Next Program 2001-2002.jpg|Promos version (2001-2002) (Next Program) Globo Promos Saturday 2001-2002.jpg|Promos version (2001-2002) (Saturday) Praia em fortaleza 2003.jpg|"Beach in Fortaleza" (2001) Globo_On_Live_2001.png|On-Screen Bug (Live) (2001-2003) Rio 2001.jpg|"Rio de Janeiro" (2000-2003) Brasilia 2001.jpg|"Brasília" (2000-2003) Globo japao 2001.jpg|"Japan" (2001) Lisboa 2002.jpg|"Lisbon" (2001-2003) Globo Promos Next Program 2002-2003.jpg|Promos version (2002-2003) (Next Program) Globo Promos Today 2002-2003.jpg|Promos version (2002-2003) (Today) Algum lugar em portugal 2002.jpg|"Guimarães" (2002) 37 anos 2002.jpg|37th anniversary(2002) Globo Promos Today 2003-2005.jpg|Promos version (2003-2005) (Today) Globo_2001.jpg|"Albufeira" (2003) REDEGLOBO2000.jpg|"Brasília" (2003) Globo 2003.jpg|"Monte" (2003) Salvador 2003.jpg|"Salvador" (2003) São Paulo Globo 2003.jpg|"São Paulo: Version #2" (2003-2004)/"São Paulo and Globo: One heart." (450th anniversary of Sao Paulo, 2004) Cataratas 2003.jpg|"Iguaçu Falls" (2003-2004) Globo_2000-2004.png|On-Screen Bug (2001-2004) Marcadagua2005.png|On-screen bug (2002-2008) Horario de verao 2003.jpg|"Summer Time" (Oct. 2003 to Feb.2004) Globo2004122.jpg|Logo with VAGRounded font (2003-2004) GLOBOONLIVE2003.png|On-Screen Bug (On Live) (2003-2004) 2005-2008 Globo 2005 on screen.png|On screen logo Globo Promos Tuesday 2005-2007.jpg|Promos version (2005-2007) (Tuesday) Globo sao paulo 2006 sem 40.jpg|"São Paulo" (2006) Globo rio de janeiro 2006 sem 40.png|"Rio de Janeiro" (2006) Globo salvador 2006 sem 40.png|"Salvador" (2006) 185px-Globo 2007.jpg|Variation of the logo with dark background, used between Oct. 2007 and Mar. 2008. Prelancamento hdtv 2007.jpg|Prelaunch of HDTV technology (2007) Plim plim 2007.jpg|"Plim Plim" (2007, HDTV) Variacao do logotipo em 2005.jpg|Formal Logo (2005-2008) Globo_On_Live_2005.png|On-Screen Bug SD (On Live) (2005-2008) Globo_on_live_2007.png|On-Screen Bug HD (On Live) (2007-2008) 2008-2014 Globo 2008 on screen.png|Logo on-screen (4:3, SD format, 2008-2011) Globo 2008 on screen 16-9.png|Logo on-screen (16:9, HD format, 2008-2011) Globo 2012 on screen.png|Logo on-screen (4:3, SD format, 2012-2014) Globo 2012 on screen 16-9.png|Logo on-screen (16:9, HD format, 2012-2014) Globo 2012.jpg nimbus-image-1443226670450.png Globo Promos Saturday 2008.jpg|Promos version (2008-2010) (Saturday) Rede Globo.png|In June 2008, Rede Globo's logo was slightly altered for some uses (for most uses, including on-air, the logo remains effective). RedeGloboScreenBug.jpg|On-screen bug (archives, 2008-present) Globo 150x129.png|HDTV logo. Globo_on_live_2008_SD.png|On-Screen Bug (On Live) (SD version) (2008-2013) Globo_on_live_2011.png|On-Screen Bug (On Live) (HD version) (2008-2013) Globo Network promotional logo.jpg|Promotional ID (Take note that the texture of the logo on the ID is similar to that of their present logo used since 2014.) Marcadagua2008.png|On-screen bug (2008-2013) 2013.png|Promotional ID (2013) Summer Time 2013-2014.jpg|"Summer Time" (Oct.2013) (Opening) Summer Time 2014.jpg|"Summer Time" (Feb.2014) (Ending) Marcadagua2013.png|On-screen bug (2013-present) Rede Globo logo.svgblack.png|Monochromatic version 2h2-2013-2.png|Monochromatic version (alternate, 2013-present) AO VIVO GLOBO 2013.png|On-Screen Bug (On Live) (2013-2014) ARQUIVO GLOBO 2013.png|On-Screen Bug (File) (2013-2014) CLOSED CAPTIONS GLOBO 2013.png|On-Screen Bug (Closed Captions) (2013-2014) Vinheta Rede Globo Inter-Programas 2008 Versão 2 em HDTV|2008 ID Vinheta Globo 2012|April 2-September 9, 2012 ID 2014-present Flat colored globo.jpg|Colored versions of Globo's monochromatic logo. Flat globo with background.jpg|White version of Globo's monochromatic logo with colored backgrounds. Marca globo.jpg|A chronology of the station logos, from 1965 until 2014, and featured in, the new logo. Globo on air logo 2014.jpg|Logo on-air (official, April-December 2014) Globo 2014 16-9.jpg|Logo on-air (official, April-December 2014, 4:3 SD version) Globo_2015_on-screen_official.jpg|Logo on-air (official, 2015-present) Globo 2015 on screen.jpg|Logo on-air (alternate, 2015-present) nimbus-image-1443227064708.png REDEGLOBO2014.jpg|Logo on-air in Promo Bumper (August 11, 2014-April 10, 2016) Somos Globo.jpg|Ident (Used in Brasilia) Globo-alternate-logo.png-large.png|Alternate logo, in which the scanlines of the "screen" are larger. (2014-2015) (A) Globo-alternate_B_logo_2014.png-large.png|Alternate on-screen logo, in which the scanlines of the "screen" are larger. (2014-2015) (B) Globo 2015.png|Alternate logo, in which the scanlines of the "screen" are larger. (2015-present) AO VIVO GLOBO 2014.png|On-Screen Bug (On Live) (2014-2015) ARQUIVO GLOBO 2014.png|On-Screen Bug (File) (2014-2015) CLOSED CAPTIONS GLOBO 2014.png|On-Screen Bug (Closed Captions) (2014-2015) AO VIVO GLOBO 2015.png|On-Screen Bug (On Live) (2015-present) ARQUIVO GLOBO 2015.png|On-Screen Bug (File) (2015-present) CLOSED CAPTIONS GLOBO 2015.png|On-Screen Bug (Closed Captions) (2015-present) AUDIODESCRIÇÃO GLOBO 2015.png|On-Screen Bug (Audiodescription) (2015-present) Exclusivo Globo 2015.png|On-Screen Bug (Exclusive) (2015-present) Vinheta da Rede Globo 2014|2014 ID Anniversary Logos 1975 (10th anniversary) The logo consists of a 1 with the Rede Globo 1966 logo with a line forming the number 10. 1980 (15th anniversary) The logo consists of a rainbow-colored number 15 with a monochromatic version of the Rede Globo 1976 logo. A-histria-da-identidade-visual-da-rede-globo-42-728 - Cópia.png Vinheta - Rede Globo 15 Anos (1980) 1985 (20th anniversary) In 1985, Globo completed 20 years of television and, to celebrate, had released this new logo. The logo is composed by a metallized number 20 whose sides form the Globo logo. It is also rainbow-colored, like the previous anniversary logo, but with a wave motion effect. Globo 20 anos.jpg Globo1985 2.PNG Imagem8.jpg Imagem7.jpg Vinheta Globo 1985 1990 (25th anniversary) The logo contains the number 25 around the Rede Globo 1986 logo. REDEGLOBO1989.jpg|Mirror version Vinheta - Rede Globo (1990) 25 Anos 1995 (30th anniversary) The logo consists of a globe with two sides: the rainbow-colored screen with another sphere on the right, and a number 3 carved out of the sphere on the left. The first one showing the logos consists of the 1972 seven-rings logo, 1975 anniversary logo, 1980 anniversary logo, 1985 anniversary logo, and the 1990 anniversary logo. REDEGLOBO199530ANOS.png Rede Globo 30 anos.jpg Shot0211.png Vinheta dos 30 anos da TV Globo - 1995 2005 (40th anniversary) The logo consists of the 2005 Rede a Globo with colorful metallic ribbons forming the number 4 beside it. The idents of the logo utilizes the Globo Glass graphic package, but with different sceneries, colored transparent ribbons (from the anniversary logo itself) zooming across the scenery, and the 40th anniversary logo of Rede Globo replacing the 2000 logo (later, the 40th anniversary logo was replaced by the 2005 Globo logo in 2006). Globo 45 anos.jpg|Logo on-air 40 anos 2005.jpg|"Globo turned 40. Let's do the next." Globo 40 terra 2005.jpg|"Globo 40: Earth" Globo 40 sao paulo 2005.jpg|"Globo 40: São Paulo" Globo 40 rio de janeiro 2005.jpg|"Globo 40: Rio de Janeiro RedeGlobo40YearsLogoNews.jpg|Alternate Logo Vinheta Globo 2005|2005 ID 2010 (45th anniversary) The logo consists of the Rede Globo 2008 logo with the number 45 and the word "Anos" (Years) on the number 5. 2015 (50th anniversary) The 50th anniversary logo is launched on December 23, 2014 and will consist of the current Rede Globo logo used since 2014. Sem título-0.png|Luz, Câmera, 50 Anos Globo_50_anos.jpg|Another variant (2015, the year of Globo's 50th anniversary) Globo_50_anos_2d.png|2D version New Year Logos 1966-1976 72globo.PNG|December 1971-January 1972 1976-1986 Fim de Ano Globo 1976-1977.png|December 1976-January 1977 Fim de Ano Globo 1978 1979.png|December 1978-January 1979 (Co-Sponsored By Nestlé) Fim de Ano Globo 1979 1980.png|December 1979-January 1980 (Co-Sponsored By Poupança comunitária) Fim de Ano Globo 1980 1981.png|December 1980-January 1981 Fim de Ano Globo 1981 1982.jpg|December 1981-January 1982 Fim de Ano Globo 1982 1983.png|December 1982-January 1983 Fim de Ano Globo 1983 1984.png|December 1983-January 1984 Fim de Ano Globo 1984 1985.png|December 1984-January 1985 Fim de Ano Globo 1985 1986.png|December 1985-January 1986 1986-1992 Globo1987.jpeg|December 1986-January 1987 (No New Year Background) 89globo.PNG|December 1988-January 1989 90globo.PNG|December 1989-January 1990 (using the 25th anniversary logo but in mirror) 91globo.PNG|December 1990-January 1991 92globo.PNG|December 1991-January 1992 (No New Year Background) 1992-1996 (No New Year Background) 93globo.PNG|December 1992-January 1993 94globo.PNG|December 1993-January 1994 95globo.PNG|December 1994-January 1995 96globo.PNG|December 1995-January 1996 1996-2000 97globo.PNG|December 1996-January 1997 (no background) 98globo.PNG|November 1997-January 1998 99globo.PNG|November 1998-January 1999 Globo1999B.JPG|November 1998-January 1999 B (Happy 99) 2000globo.PNG|November 1999-January 2000 2000-2004 Fim de ano 2000 2001.jpg|December 2000-January 2001 2001 para 2002.jpg|December 2001-January 2002: "Peace, we're the ones who make it." Paz a gente e que faz 2002 p 2003.jpg|December 2002-January 2003: "Peace, we're the ones who make it." 2003 para 2004.jpg|November 2003-January 2004: "In 2004, more and more, we'll meet each other here." 2005-2008 Globo 2006.PNG|December 2005-January 2006 2006 para 2007.jpg|December 2006-January 2007: "2007, our dreams will come true." 2007 para 2008 em 169.jpg|December 2007-January 2008 - Note: This was the first ident to be launched in HD (16:9 aspect ratio). 2008-2014 Fim de Ano na Globo 2008.jpg|November 2008-January 2009 Fim de Ano na Globo 2009.jpg|November 2009-January 2010 (No Background) Fim de Ano na Globo 2010.png|November 2010-January 2011 (No Background) Fim de Ano na Globo 2011.jpg|November 2011-January 2012 Fim de Ano na Globo 2012.jpg|November 2012-January 2013 Fim de Ano na Globo 2013.jpg|November 2013-January 2014 2014-present REDEGLOBOANONOVI20142015.png|November 2014-January 2015 (No Background) Globo_Fin_de_ano_2015.png|December 2014 (Background, in promos) Plim Plim Plim Plim 1971.jpg|1971-1972 Plim Plim Rede Globo 1972.jpg|1972-1976 Plim Plim Rede Globo 1976.jpg|1976-1978 Plim Plim Rede Globo 1978.jpg|1978-1981 Plim Plim Rede Globo 1981.jpg|1981-1982 Plim Plim Rede Globo 1982.jpg|1982-1983 Plim Plim Rede Globo 1983 1ª Versão.jpg|1983 Plim Plim Rede Globo 1983 2ª Versão.jpg|1983 Plim Plim 1983 3ª Versão.jpg|1983-1984 Plim Plim 1984.jpg|1984-1987 Plim Plim 1987.jpg|1987-1994 Plim Plim 2007.jpg|2007-2008 Plim Plim 2008.jpg|2008-2009 Plim Plim 2009-2012.jpg|2009-2012 Rede Globo Plim plim 2011.jpg|April 3-8, 2011 plimplim2012.jpg|April 2-September 9,2012 Rede Globo Plim Plim 2012.jpg|2012-2014 Plim Plim 2014.png|2014-2015 Plim Plim 2015.png|2015-present See Also : Rede Globo/Animated Plim Plim Idents Category:Special logos Category:Rede Globo